1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a material for medical and pharmaceutical products from pyroligneous acid (or wood vinegar).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pyroligneous acid is extracted as water content in smoke produced by heating trees and/or the bark thereof.
Such pyroligneous acid is extracted as by-product in the manufacture of charcoal, and usually it is discarded. Recently, researches and investigations concerning the utility of pyroligneous acid have been conducted, and methods for extracting pyroligneous acid have been developed.
However, no substantial utility effects of pyroligneous acid are obtained, and at present pyroligneous acid is finding insufficient applications.
It is recently recognized that pyroligneous acid is greatly effective as medicines. However, it has not yet been utilized for medicines.